Sick
by darkheart1230
Summary: Harry und Seamus sind krank und unterhalten sich über ihre Lieblingsslytherins :Oneshot, vielleicht gibt's aber eine Fortsetzung


Hallo ihr lieben ich melde mich auch mal wieder zurück :) 

Ich habe einen neuen Oneshot geschrieben, wenn ihr wollt gibt es eventuell auch eine Fortsetzung ;)

* * *

Also:

**Author**: me

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco uuuuund Blaise/Seamus

**Rating:** 13+ oh wunder O.o

**Disclaimer:** Nix mir, alles der Rowling -.-'

**Warnings:** Slash also Mann/Mann, wenn ihr das ekelich oder so etwas in der Art findet, lest es nicht und wenn dann beschwert euch am Ende nicht

Viel Spaß :) 

**Sick**

„We started living in an old house  
my ma gave birth and we were checking it out, It was a baby boy  
So we bought him a toy,

It was a ray gun  
and it was 1981".

"Seamus?".

"Hm?".

"Wie schaffst du es mit einer Erkältung, einschließlich Husten und Halsschmerzen noch zu singen?".

Der siebzehnjährige Harry Potter, ernannter Held der Zauberer Welt, sah seinen Freund mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

„Überzeugung Harry, aus Überzeugung" antwortete der Ire.

„Und was bringt dir das?" fragte der Gryffindore weiter.

„Gute Laune". „Na dann".

Die beiden Löwen lagen erkrankt im Bett, draußen wirbelten Millionen von weißen Schneeflocken, bedeckten die Erde mit kalter Masse und veranlassten die Hogwartsschüler eine riesige Schneeballschlacht zu veranstalten.

Bei dieser Aktion hatten sich Harry und Seamus schließlich eine Grippe eingefangen.

„Gibst du mir mal die Taschentücher?" fragte Harry verschnupft und ließ sich von seinen Kumpanen die halbleere Packung reichen, nahm ein Tuch und schnupfte energisch hinein.

Der Ire hustete einmal stark und kuschelte sich mehr in die großen, weichen Kissen.

Sie hatten von Madame Pomfrey die Erlaubnis erhalten in ihren Schlafsälen Bettruhe zu hüten, natürlich nicht ohne die Medikamente zu nehmen.

Seamus begann wieder zu singen:

„I just don't know what to do with myself  
I don't know what to do with myself  
planning everything for two  
doing everything with you  
and now that we're through  
I just don't know what to do" erneut ein Husten.

"Ich vermisse Blaise" murmelte er schließlich ganz leise, umarmte seine Decke wie einen Körper und schloss seufzend die Augen.

Harry sah den Gryffindore irritiert an. „Du hast was mit Zabini?" fragte er erstaunt.

Seamus öffnete die Augen und grinste dann leicht.

„Als würdest du das nicht schon längst wissen, du hast uns schon oft genug zusammen gesehen" sagte er.

„na und? Ihr hättet auch Freunde sein können" konterte der schwarzhaarige, wusste jedoch das die Knutscherei eindeutig gewesen war.

Seamus seufzte nur.

„vermisst du Draco?".

Harrys Herzschlag setzte für einen kurzen Moment aus um mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter zu rasen.

„W…was?" stotterte er und wurde leicht rot um die Nase.

„Ach komm schon Harry ich weiß das du was mit der Eisprinzessin hast" kicherte der Ire.

„Weiß nicht wovon du sprichst" murmelte Harry immer noch rot und putze sich als Ablenkung erneut die Nase.

„Wir haben euch gesehen" sagte der rot-blondhaarige dumpf und erntete einen ungläubigen Blick Seitens Harrys.

„..in der Küche, ihr wart gerade dabei euch gegenseitig mit Erdbeeren zu füttern und rum zu machen was das Zeug hält".

„Ähm…".

Dem schwarzhaarigen fiel keine vernünftige Ausrede mehr ein.

„Verdammt so ein Mist" schimpfte er stattdessen.

Seamus grinste glückliche, als hätte er einen Preis gewonnen.

„ist doch nicht schlimm Harry, er sieht auch einfach zum anbeißen aus, aber er ist nichts gegen Blaise" murmelte er und schloss die Augen erneut.

„mhm" antwortete Harry nur, ihm lag etwas auf der Seele, er wusste das der Ire ein unglaublicher Freund war, immerhin hatte dieser auch eine Affäre mit einem Slytherin, mit Ron konnte er schlecht darüber reden, mit Seamus jedoch…

„Du Seamus?" fragte er mit kratziger Stimme.

Der Ire sah ihn fragend an.

„…was fühlst du für Blaise?".

Für einige Momente, sah der eigentlich immer fröhliche Gryffindore erschrocken aus, dann jedoch ein wenig niedergeschlagen.

„Ähm" machte er nur und sah unentschlossen aus.

„was soll ich bitte für ihn fühlen?" fragte er stattdessen und versuchte seine Gefühle mit einem gekünstelten Lachen zu überspielen.

„Sex, Liebe, Freundschaft?" versuchte Harry dem Iren zu helfen, dieser schluckte hart.

„Naja…" fing er an und schien unentschlossen.

„er ist gut im Bett und auch sehr nett".

Harrys Augenbrauen rutschten eine Etage höher: „und…?".

„Witzig und sehr lieb, charmant, sexy…klug" zählte der Ire weiter auf und ein kleines, glückliches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen: „perfekt einfach".

„Heißt das du liebst ihn?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Man könnte es so nennen, aber er wird es wohl niemals erfahren" antwortete Seamus traurig.

„Und warum nicht?" fragte Harry und rutschte nervös in seinem Bett herum.

„Er ist ein Slytherin Harry, ich glaube Blaise und Draco wollen einfach nur Sex mehr nicht, nach der Schule ist das für sie gegessen".

Harry seufzte. Da hatte sein irischer Freund wohl Recht, genau das war das Problem, das Harry schon seit Monaten mit sich herumschleppte.

Er mochte Draco, sogar sehr, viel zu sehr.

So sehr, dass es ihn fast erdrückte wenn der blonde Slytherin so zärtlich und lieb zu ihm war.

Fast unerträglich.

„Da kann man wohl nichts machen" murmelte er nur niedergeschlagen und fühlte sich gleich noch um einiges kränker.

„Nein kann man nicht, außer die Zeit mit ihnen zu genießen…" antwortete Seamus.

„Du bist ein verdammter Optimist" murmelte der schwarzhaarige Löwe, woraufhin Seamus lachte.

„Und du ein bummeliger Pessimist" grinste er und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Stell dir doch mal vor wie es sein könnte, wenn sie unsere Gefühle erwidern würden, wir hätten jeder eine Wohnung mit ihnen und wir könnten uns treffen, ein paar treffen so zu sagen; Kinoabende, schick essen gehen, Weihnachten mit ihnen feiern, es wäre perfekt" erklärte der Junge der lebt:

„Stört dich das gar nicht?".

„Nein, wenn man mir die Sachen nicht aufzählt und mich daran erinnert nicht" antwortete Seamus sarkastisch.

„Es ist wie es ist und daran wird sich nichts ändern Harry" sagte er und benutze Nasentropfen.

Der schwarzhaarige erwiderte nichts sondern starrte nur an die Decke und stellte sich seine Zukunft mit Draco vor.

So bemerkten die zwei Gryffindores auch nicht wie sich die Tür ihres Schlafsaals langsam öffnete und sich schnell wieder schloss.

Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame warfen zwei Slytherins einen Tarnumhang ab.

„Das war…" begann Draco Malfoy und starrte entsetzt auf den Fußboden.

„unfassbar" beendete Blaise Zabini den Satz und ähnelte seinem besten Freund, so wie er vor dich hin starrte.

Die Stimme der fetten Dame holte sie aus ihrer Trance.

„Zwei Slytherins in Gryffindore? Wo gibt's denn so was" sagte sie empört und rümpfte die Nase.

„Bitte Madam, sagen sie nichts davon" erwiderte Blaise und schenkte dem Bild sein charmantestes Lächeln.

„Ausnahmsweise" antwortete die Frau und seufzte.

„aber wenn gleich eine Bombe im Gemeinschaftsraum hoch geht kann ich für nichts garantieren".

Draco und Blaise kicherten leise, was man bei Slytherins nicht sehr häufig sah.

„Danke" riefen sie im Einklang und schritten die Treppen zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wobei man nur noch so etwas wie:" das die auch so hübsch sein müssen diese Slytherins" von der fetten Dame hörten.

Als sie in ihrem Doppelzimmer angekommen waren, trat eine kurze Stille ein, in der sie über das gehörte nachdachten.

„Ich wünschte wir wären da nicht rein gegangen" begann Draco schließlich und sah seinen besten Freund an, der nickte.

„wenigstens wissen wir jetzt was die beiden für uns empfinden" murmelte er und starrte auf seine Füße, während er sich auf sein flauschiges Bett legte.

„Das haben wir uns doch schon vorher gedacht" antwortete der blonde.

„nur jetzt wo ich die endgültige Bestätigung dafür habe ist es…anders, ich glaube ich werde nie wieder mit ihm schlafen können, ohne andauernd daran denken zu können.

Blaise nickte erneut und seufzte tief.

„aber eigentlich ist es doch auch schön" sagte er nachdenklich.

„Warum das denn?" fragte Draco und zog seine rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Immerhin…fühlen wir doch das gleiche wie sie oder nicht?".

Der Blonde sah erschrocken aus.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte er und keuchte erstickt.

„Ach komm schon Draco, seit das mit Potter läuft hast du dich um 180 Grad gedreht, du bist endlich mal glücklich" erklärte Blaise.

„Das liegt am Sex" antwortete Draco dumpf, als würde das alles erklären.

Der schwarzhaarige verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Ja natürlich" sagte er lang gedehnt.

„Sei mal ehrlich, wurde es dir nicht auch ganz warm ums Herz, als Harry das alles aufgezählt hat?".

„Naja schon" begann der blonde Eisprinz langsam und schien zu überlegen.

„Na also, ich weiß ja, dass es schon ein schwerer Schritt für dich war dir ein zu gestehen, dass Potter heiß ist, aber bitte überleg jetzt ein bisschen schneller, sei nur einmal ehrlich zu dir selbst und gesteh dir ein, dass du ihn liebst".

Draco nickte nur.

„Ja du hast recht, jetzt zufrieden? Und du liebst Finnigan, da haben wir's, trotzdem wird das nichts Blaise und das weißt du genau so gut wie ich".

Blaise nickte traurig.

„Vielleicht irgendwann mal" murmelte er.

„Warum eigentlich?" fragte Blaise plötzlich.

„Was warum eigentlich nicht?".

„Warum können wir sie nicht lieben und ihnen es auch sagen?" fragte der dunkelblauäugige.

„Weil wir nun mal Slytherins sind" antwortete Draco simpel.

„Draco! Voldemort ist tot" sagte Blaise: „dein Vater ist tot, deine Mutter…" Blaise stoppte und bereute das er damit angefangen hatte.

„ist tot" beendete Draco den Satz und Blaise konnte sofort den Schmerz in dessen Augen erkennen.

„Tut mir leid" sagte er leise, ging zu dem Blonden und umarmte ihn sanft.

„Schon ok" flüsterte dieser.

„Du hast Recht, eigentlich würde es gehen aber…".

„Du hast Angst" antwortete Blaise ernst.

„denkst du das habe ich nicht? Immerhin ist fast jeder gestorben den ich wirklich liebte mit Ausnahme von dir uns Pansy und wenn ich mich wirklich auf Seamus einlassen würde und ihm dann etwas passieren würde, ich glaube dann könnte ich nicht mehr…" erklärte der schwarzhaarige und sah traurig drein.

„Genau das ist das Problem ‚was wäre wenn?'" sagte Draco wütend und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wir sollten es einfach mal versuchen" schlug Blaise vor uns sah Draco hoffnungsvoll an.

Eine Woche später sah man Harry und Draco, die durch die verschneite Landschaft Hogwarts spazierten, lachend und scherzend.

„Ich hoffe uns sieht nur keiner, ich glaube alle würde einen Schreikrampf bekommen, wir wären das Gerücht der gesamten Schule" lachte Harry, woraufhin Draco sanft lächelte.

„Das ist wohl wahr" antwortete er, wobei Harry fand, dass er unglaublich süß aussah, mit seinen roten Wangen und der Nase, die Haare voller Schnee.

Verschmitzt lächelnd kam er dem Slytherin näher und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Draco lächelte und vertiefte den Kuss, glücklich seufzend.

„Also wirklich wer wird denn hier so rummachen" hörten sie Blaise Stimme vor sich.

Sie lösten sich voreinander und sahen den Slytherin mit Seamus, der sich unter Blaise Arm gehackt hatte und breit grinste.

„Besser als ihr" antwortete Harry und streckte verspielt die Zunge heraus.

Blaise und Draco sahen sich für einen Moment wissend an, als könnten sie Gedanken lesen.

„Sagt mal" begann Draco und sah die beiden Gryffindores an.

„habt ihr vielleicht Lust im Sommer mit uns zu verreisen? Blaise und ich haben ein Haus in Griechenland".

Ende

* * *

Fortsetzung? Na wie wär's? 

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich bekomme keine Heuler oder eine Stinkbombe ooooder ich kriege ein Stückchen Torte, wodurch ich in ein Borstenschwein verwandelt werde...O.O (wer das wohl erfunden hAt? Fred und George anguck

Eure Darki


End file.
